1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a rollable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rollable displays are a type of display device which includes a flexible display panel that can be rolled to be accommodated within a housing and unrolled to be used as necessary. Due to the increase in portability and the decrease in storage size of rollable displays, they are garnering attention as next generation display devices.
However, because the flexible display panel continuously receives stress only in one direction within the housing, the flexible display panel may be deformed when kept for a long period of time therein. Accordingly, when the flexible display panel is unrolled, maintaining a flat state thereof may be difficult.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of the subject matter disclosed herein.